The Sitter
by MacFanFictionize
Summary: "I don't like the sitter, uncle Seth", she mumbles. He chuckles, "I think that makes two of us".
1. Chapter 1

Thanks so much for doing this, Seth. I really appreciate it", Rachael says as she gently drops a bag with clothes onto the floor.

"Not a problem, Rach. You guys deserve some time off. Ya know, being fulltime parents with a demanding job and all mustn't be easy", Seth places his hands in the pockets of his jeans, giving a small nod to Spencer, whom places the rest of the bags beside the one Rachael put on the ground. She smiles warmly at her older brother before pulling him into an embrace. He places his hands on her back, patting.

"Thank you…", she pulls him closer to her, her arms tightly and securely wrapped around his neck, "so, so much. If we can repay the favor-"

"That won't be necessary", he says, attempting to step back but her grip is far too tight, and she's not letting go just yet, "however, if you can find the force within you, you may release me from your death grip".

She chuckles and lets go of him, slapping him playfully on his arm while she does so. He pretends to be hurt by holding onto his arm, "Ouch, Rach!"

"Oh, you big baby", she shakes her head at him with a smile still plastered upon her face.

"I'm still your older brother", he pauses, eying her with a devious smirk, "And if you'd like, I can still back out of our agreement and make you cancel your trip. Would you like me to do that, sis?"

"I'm already gone", she hastily says, speaking tongue-in-cheek as well, copying her big brother, and the two share a moment, laughing. Spencer simply raises an eyebrow at the intimate scenery unfolding before his eyes.

"Honey, we need to go soon or else we'll be late", he says after checking the time on his watch.

"Oh, right!", Rachael exclaims, hastily looking around her to see if they missed anything, "Everything you need are in the bags; clothes, toys, stuffed animals. Make sure she goes to bed between 7 and 9 pm, though. She'll throw tantrums if she doesn't get enough sleep"

Seth shrugs, "So, why not let her sleep in a little?"

"Because the babysitter will arrive in the mornings"

"Say what now?"

"You honestly thought we were going to leave our daughter alone with you?", she folds her arms before her chest, her head slightly bend.

"But she adores her uncle Seth", he starts to protest, scoffing, sounding a little condescending even, "There's honestly no need for a _babysitter_"

"Yes, there is. Lord knows what you'll be feeding her. Not to mention she needs to be entertained all day long, and well," she looks at him from head to toe, "you are getting older, so –"

"Don't even finish that sentence", he says, giving her a stern look before smirking wickedly, "But, it's fine, I suppose. I wished you would've notified me earlier, though. I'm not particularly fond of strangers in my home"

He suddenly focuses his full attention onto his kid sister, eyes beaming sharply, "Which you're aware of. And that's probably why you didn't tell me, did you?".

"Well, we gotta go. Gotta catch our flight, you know", Rachael says, rushing to place a kiss on his cheek, and then grabs her husband by the arm and drags him along. She waves at Seth, quickly leaving as he follows their footsteps.

"Wait, you haven't even-", the door is slammed shut, "told me if you even knew the sitter". He pouts, running a hand through his hand. He exhales deeply, frustrated, and directs his gaze at the small bunch of bags packed together.

"Why are you up?"

The little girl in her pajama's simply shrugs, pouting as she rubs a hand in her eye, wiping away the tears. Immediately, his heart aches and he picks Bella up.

"Let's get you back to bed. Mum and dad will be back soon, don't worry", he says sweetly as he makes his way the flight of stairs, heading upstairs.

"I don't like the sitter, uncle Seth", she mumbles.

He chuckles, "I think that makes two of us".

"She's mean. She won't even let me watch Family Guy"

"I think she may have a point there"

"Why?", she asks while Seth lays her down onto the soft, fuzzy mattress, battling her eyelashes endearingly at him. He smiles in response. She surely knows her way to manipulate him, tugging at the strings of his heart, that little monster.

"Because some people think you're too young to be watching such a thing".

"That's unfair"

"Ah, yes", he says as he pulls the covers over her, he then leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Sweet dreams, kiddo".

"Sweet dreams, uncle Seth"

Just when he's about to exit the room, about to switch off the light, Bella asks him most innocently, "Uncle Seth?".

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you sing me a lullaby?", she pulls the cover up to her chin, looking at her uncle with big, begging puppy eyes.

He sighs, smiling faintly nonetheless, "Yes". He slowly makes his way back and sits beside her, feeling his sore, fatigued body crack. But he abides, for this little girl who has stolen his heart.

"Close your eyes"

She does as told and closes her eyes, a joyous smile upon her face. He smirks back, moments before singing slowly, "_Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, have you any wool? Yes, sir, yes, sir, three bag full_". He knowingly stops for the briefest of times, and straightaway, much to his own amusement, Bella opens a single eye, scanning her surroundings for her beloved uncle. She catches him to her side, lets out a small gasp and straightaway closes her eye again.

"I'm still here, sweetie", he says smoothly, his voice husk and deep, preparing for more to sing.

_"One for my master and one for my dame. And one for the little girl who lives down the lane"_, he flicks his index finger gently against her nose, and she giggles, childish laughter filling the room, with eyes still firmly shut, _"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, have you any wool? Yes, sir, Yes, sir, three bags full"._

He takes his time to sing the song, and when he finishes it, his little niece is fast asleep. Seth kisses her forehead before leaving, switching the light off with his mind set back onto work.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, well, it's actually not morning anymore since it's well-passed 1 o'clock in the afternoon, the sun has already been beaming brightly for several hours now, high in the horizon, but it is around this time that Seth decides to get up and make his way downstairs. He must've slept 4 to 5 hours, tops, after finishing his work that is. He feels awful and still incredibly sleepy. His orientation seems off, so he slowly goes downstairs, step by step, with a hand holding tightly onto the banister to support himself.

Straightaway, he heads into the kitchen, ignoring what's going on in the living room, even though the others notices his presence and stare at him with big eyes.

"Uncle Seth!", Bella screeches enthusiastically.

"Ugh", Seth utters softly to himself underneath his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, "Not now. I haven't even had my breakfast yet". His head aches. It starts to throb dangerously. He starts to feel weak, in urgent need of his morning energizer. Bella wraps her arms roughly yet endearingly around his leg, clinging to him with all her might – that of a four year old, at least. She hugs him, her face is directed upwards; directed at him with bright eyes and the biggest joyous smile ever know to mankind.

As the coffee machine starts brewing, he closes his eyes after putting both hands on top of the kitchen counter. He faces the ground while he feels Bella pulling onto his sweatpants, repeating several times, "Uncle? Hey uncle?"

Seth remains silent, the coffee gently simmering. The aroma of the delicious liquid reaches his nostrils, and he takes it in, inhaling deeply.

"Are you feeling all right?", a female voice hesitantly asks from behind. Immediately, he obeys his eyes to open hastily and he peeks over his shoulder to look at the intruder. She's sitting on top of the table, arms folded in front of her chest, eyebrows frowning. She's wearing incredibly tight skinny jeans, he notices. Her long legs are delightfully displayed. Unknowingly, he licks his lips.

"Eh… yes, I'm fine", he coughs, regaining his composure and pats Bella affectionately on the head. He focuses himself on what's in front of him, mind set back onto the brewing.

He's about to reach out for a cup when a hand takes a hold of his. He feels another one being placed tenderly onto his shoulder. She reaches out, "Let me get that for you". Seth stares at her, perplexed, for he's not used to such treatment, "Eh.. thank you?".

"No problem", she responds and smiles sweetly at him, her face extremely close to his. She has the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen, so vivid, so full with life. She must be no older than 18 years, though. Her proximity makes his heart beat faster. His breath hitches while he stares, perhaps too long, at her glossy lips for he dares not to look her in the eyes. It's as though she can see right in his soul. Her lips are a faint shade of pink, the lightest shade of pink he must have ever seen – or take notice off. Not that he could remember the shade of lipstick his previous girlfriends had. She bites onto her lower lip and this causes him to look up, to meet her piercing stare. Big eyes stare at him and he flusters right away.

"Bella, how about you go play with Mr Bubbles? I'll be right there", the sitter kindly says and leads Bella to the living room. This gives Seth time to quickly check himself out with his cell phone. His hair is a mess; standard bed hair, most of it is standing up with wild spikes in every possible direction. Brown eyes stare tiringly back, with bags clearly visible underneath. He's wearing a somewhat see-through white shirt with loose grey sweatpants hanging from his hips. He literally comes across as though he has just rolled out of bed, and frankly, that's exactly what happened. He quickly runs his hands through his hair, hoping to style it back into model.

Suddenly, he feels two hands gripping his hips and before he knows it, he's been pushed aside. They seem reluctant to leave his body as he feels a warm hand travelling across his back.

"Mrs MacFarlane warned me about you", she whispers as she pours the scolding hot coffee into the cup, "Do you take it black or…?"

"Yes, black, please", he frowns, taking the cup from her and for the briefest of moments, their fingers touch, "Of course she did. What did she tell you?"

He leans back against the counter, attempting to look as casual as he possibly can while he takes a sip of the strong, dark liquid. He looks up as he does so, meeting her gaze.

She smirks, mimicking him and leans back as well, "That you might hate my guts for no apparent reason"

"That's all she said?", he asks, not denying her statement while the porcelain is placed against his lips once more.

"No," she responds and seductively winks at him, "She never said you were this cute, though"

He nearly chokes on his coffee and feels as though his cheeks turn into the reddest shade possible, but he manages to maintain his cool, regaining himself, "I've always wanted to be found 'cute' by a teenager".

"How do you know I'm a teenager? I may be in my early twenties", she places her hand on his wrist. It slowly inches upwards. Her digits caress his skin affectionately, and they trace his biceps through the thin piece of clothing. Seth simply stands there, eyes fixated on her as she feels every inch of him. Her hand reaches his collarbone and slowly trails downwards, touching his pecks. When she finally looks up, she catches him staring lustfully and smiles deviously, "Maybe cute is not the right word"

Abruptly, Bella cries out, catching their attention. She grins from ear to ear, retrieves her hand and walks away to aid Bella, her hips swaying from left to right, deliberately emphasizing her contours.

He cocks his head, curiosity rising within him as he watches her walk away from him, eyes fixated on her voluptuous ass while he takes a sip of his breakfast.

"She obviously wants me to fuck her".


	3. Chapter 3

Seth went back to work like the proper diehard workaholic that he is after consuming his breakfast. He must've lost track of time, being so consumed in his work that he doesn't even hear her knock on the doorframe. She opens the door as soundlessly as she can. She watches him, watching what he's doing. He seems busy writing. She sneaks into his office and startles him by sitting abruptly onto his lap.

"Woah there", he automatically responds. She wraps her arms around his neck, giving him time to process what's going on. He takes her in, her delightful perfume reaching his nostrils. He inhales her scent deeply and notices this time what an awful tight shirt she's wearing; her full-rounded breasts are practically popping out of it and are begging him to unwrap them. Truthfully, he desperately wants to give them attention. He can feel himself just harden by looking at these twins.

"I'm up here, big boy", she says with a dirty smirk upon her face, deft fingers taking a hold of his chin and lifting his head up so that his eyes meet hers, "I was playing by myself, but got bored. Playing alone is never as fun as playing with someone else. Want to play with me?"

"Where's Bella?", Seth asks with slight panic in his tone of voice, ignoring her question.

"Don't worry about her. I put her to bed"

"To bed?", he frowns.

"Yes, it's passed 8. I called you for dinner, but you never showed up. I figured you might be extremely hungry by now," she says, slowly rubbing her chest against his. Her already erected nipples are clearly visible through her shirt and he can feel them pressing roughly against his body. Oh, lord! Her tongue darts out of her mouth. She laps her muscle against his chin and follows his jaw line upwards, "I promised Mrs MacFarlane I'd take good care of you".

He whimpers at the touch, "I'm sure she meant-"

She cuts him off by crashing her lips passionately against his mouth. Hungrily, he kisses back and places his hands onto the slim of her back, pulling her closer to him. Within seconds, he grants her access, opens his mouth and their tongues start to duel. A single hand finds the small bulge in his pants and starts to massage his member through the sweatpants. He moans at the sudden touch, breaking off the kiss to gasp for air, attempting to steady his breathing. She sinks her teeth into his lower lip, pulls back just a little and lets go quickly before attacking his neck. His pulse point takes a heavy beating as she sucks hard. He throws his head back when her hand reaches in underneath the pants, palming his cock. She starts lazy yet firm, having a tight hold on his shaft. Underneath her touch, his organ fully awakens, growing mightier with each pump.

"Oh, fuck", Seth mumbles, eyes barely open as his hips buckle uncontrollable, fucking her hand.

"All work and no play will make you a very dull boy", she whispers against his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"A very, very dull boy", he repeats.

"I'll show you a good time", she says as she gets up, his dick still in her hand. She pulls, and a sting of pain surges through his body. He gets up as well and follows her, for he's at her mercy. In the hallway, she pushes him coarsely against the wall. Her lips find his again. Her hands roam his body, scratching, digging deeply into the fabrics of his shirt. He picks her up and slams her hard against the wall, tongues hotly preoccupied with each other. He presses his aching hard cock against her clothed labia, receiving a frustrated, needing groan from her. He smirks into the kiss as she wraps her legs around his waist. They break from each other to get some air. He rests his head in the crook of her neck, intoxicated by her scent and she kisses his forehead.

"Don't play with fire", he breathes, his breathing still unsteady.

"I love to get burned"

Seth carries her to the master bedroom and gently places her on the bed. She lays back, her body widely spread and she pats the soft sheet, inviting him to come and join her. He hesitates.

She reaches in, grabs him by the shirt, and yanks him on top of her. He hovers above her, lips mere inches away from hers.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You're my sister's babysitter", he whispers against her mouth. Bright blue eyes stare back at him, luring him into this trap. So, he closes his eyes, feeling her hands explore his chest, and gives in, he tastes her sweet, swollen lips once more. With one haul, she relieves him from the burden of his shirt, exposing his toned chest and abdomen. She sits back and touches his biceps, one by one, with both hands.

"Wow", she says, words unable to express her feelings. He smiles contently at her amazement of his fit body and then presses his full body against her.

"Double wow", she breathes, feeling his dick press furiously against her hip. A wicked grin pleases his features and she gestures him to sit back. He does as he's told. She sits straight up and slowly, in a teasing manner, starts to unbutton her shirt, button by button. Long lashes regard him, as she bites onto her lip, seducing him. He groans in agony, his cock aching with need.

She laughs, "Do you want to burry your cock deep inside of me?". She flicks her index finger against the obvious tent in his pants. He hisses.

"God, yes. I would do anything just to fuck you"

"Fuck me, how?", she innocently asks, vibrant blue eyes watching him intensively as her bra leisurely appears from behind her shirt with each button being undone.

"Hard. However you want it. Anywhere you want it", he says as a hand slips inside his sweatpants. He's unable to control himself any longer and starts to jerk himself off, slender fingers wrapping themselves around his shaft. He starts to pump with a steady, yet slow rhythm.

Her shirt flies open, revealing a slim figure and a dark, lacy bra. She approaches and straddles him, removing his hand from his dick. She brings his fingers to her mouth and gently sucks on each one. Seth's mouth drops open as he feels a stream of thick, milky pre-cum dribble down his cock.

"I won't hold out for very long if you keep this up"

"We've got plenty of time", she says, sucking his thumb before grabbing his hands with hers. She then places them on her twins. He massages her breasts through their holder. A moan escapes her throat as he leans in, placing his mouth against her flesh. He kisses her sweetly before sinking his teeth into the precious piece of lingerie. He pulls it down, on each side, revealing her tits in their full glory, whilst they're still being supported. Perky breasts with pink, erected nipples greet him and he can't resist them, he takes one in his mouth and starts to suck on it as though it's his only source of power, of life. He does the same with the other, a small pop is heard when he switches.

Hastily, and with trembling fingers, she undoes her fly and pulls her jeans down to her knees, as pleasure is being send through her body. He twirls his tongue around the bud and feels a familiar hand gripping his dick. He smirks against her tit before pushing her down against the mattress.

"I like this, you not wearing any underwear", she says, her eyes ogling the enormous bulge before her, watching it bob up and up with each movement that he makes. She licks her lips in anticipation as Seth removes the remainder of her jeans, his hands caressing her skin as he does so. They travel back up and rest on her thighs. He pulls them apart, spreading her legs. He approaches her womanhood, ready to eat her out as brown pools fixate on hers and she lifts a single eyebrow.

"How about you drop those sweatpants first?"

"Fine", he mildly pouts back, but obeys nonetheless. He sits back, on his knees and teasingly starts to pull it down, eyes still upon her. He wants to see what it does to her, to see her reaction. He wants to see and hear her gasp. He wants to see her eyes grow bigger when she realizes it's going to be inside of her, its full length. First, his hipbones appear, and slowly, but surely, the base of his cock does as well. She chews onto her cheek, grabs a hold of his sweatpants and tugs it down in one swift motion. His cock jumps out of said pants; springing upwards and a full 8-inch stand proudly before her.

"Oh, my", she whispers and instinctively leans in, placing the slick tip between her lips. She goes down on him, taking in his full length, once, twice, even three times, before she pulls back. The taste of his pre-cum lingers on her tongue.

"I want you inside of me. NOW", she demands strictly, licking her lips. He rewards her with a devious grin and lays back. She smirks, "Fine. I'll ride you like none else has ever done". She removes the last piece of clothing and approaches him on her hands and knees. She hovers above him, his dick ready to impale her, to stretch her out and burry himself deep inside of her. She swallows hard before taking the tip in. Both moan loudly as she feels incredibly tight around his dick. This is why he prefers much younger women – flexible, yet extremely tight and inexperienced. Well, most of them, at least.

Slowly, she moves down, taking more and more of him in. He feels as though he's about to burst, shooting his load already inside of her. Her walls squeeze his cock amazingly, so wonderful. He manages to contain himself when she finally takes his whole length inside of her.

"Fffffuuucck!", he cries out.

"Oh fucking god", she can't believe she managed to take him fully in.

He gives her time to adjust, even though he frantically wants to fuck the living shit out of her, "Babe, you should start moving now".

"Fuck. I'm getting there, I'm getting there. I didn't expect it to be so big", she breathes as she slowly gets up, his cock reappearing, but not for too long, because she quickly lowers herself again, burying him once more deeply inside of her. She repeats her actions, finding a slow pace after a couple of minutes, riding him gently. He buckles her hips along with her in unison.

"That's it, babe. You got it", he encourages her, his hands cupping her tits before they twist her nipples. She cries out at the pain surging through her body. Surely, she's getting accustomed to his length invading her womanhood, but, even though her walls feel snug around his throbbing cock, he wants more, he needs more. He needs to sate his needs, so he quickly changes position, now lying on top of her. He's the one in control now. Within seconds, he places her legs around his waist and places his hands on each side of her.

"Ready?"

She simply nods, afraid and hesitant because she knows what's going to happen, and she's not sure if she can take it. She might even pass out. Immediately, she feels him slipping back inside of her. In one swift motion, he's in, his full length is in. Before she can get adjusted to the intrusion once more, he starts to pound in and out of her.

"GOOODD!", she cries out as he picks up the pace, her fingernails dig deeply into his back, scratching. He continues his forceful pounding, the wet slapping of his cock and balls against and in her grows louder with each passing trust. He fucks her hard, messy, yet the pleasure within him quickly builds up. Suddenly, the tight walls surrounding his cock start to convulse and she screams out as loud as she can. Her orgasm tightens her inner walls, which is the cause of his undoing. He reaches his climax as well, shooting his load deeply inside of her. He rides their heavenly bliss out, prolonging it as much as he can with long, deep strokes.

Seth then pulls out of her, his cock glistening with cum and lies down beside her, pulling her close to him.

"I say, we rest for a bit to gather our strength before we take the shower for a test drive", he offers.

"Oh, don't forget the kitchen counter, the sofa, the pool, the Jacuzzi, the piano bench and I really want you to take me hard up against the wall"

"Deal"


End file.
